The Stone and the Jewel
by SoulessObsession
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a beautiful vampire. Troubled and hates her life. All she wants is to be human. When she meets Bella Swan it's hate at first sight. She hates everything about her. Her beauty, her hold on Edward, her beating heart. But when feelings start to change, can their story be a happy one, or is it just going to end up in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Sweet, hot, sticky blood ran down my throat, and over my taste buds. My energy levels immediately went up but I still had a burning taste for something else. Of course I knew what it was; human blood.

But I can't.

I'm Rosalie Hale.

Perfect, beautiful, vegetarian vampire.

Resentment flowed through me, strong and powerful as I thought about how Carlisle turned me.

I hate being a vampire!

"Rose!" I stood up, rolling my eyes. The dead deer slumped by my feet, blood pouring from the puncture wounds in its neck. "There you are. Baby, what's wrong?" I turned around to see Emmett who came towards me, wrapping his strong, muscly arms around me. My hands dangled limply by my side as I didn't have it in me to return the favour.

"Nothing's wrong Emmett." I sighed. I knew Edward would have been rifling through my thoughts but I know he would never tell anyone what I'm thinking. He's at least that decent.

Emmett's golden eyes sought mine and I knew what he wanted.

Sex.

"Not tonight." I said immediately.

"Why not?" he whined. I shuddered mentally, thinking about his hard, cold, dick. It's not that I don't like our making love; it's just that I want to be able to have a baby. I want to be able to _really_ make love.

Besides, he doesn't even turn me on.

"I'm not in the mood." I replied icily, preparing to run back 'home.'

"You're never in the mood anymore." He pulled me around sharply and forced his lips onto mine. I didn't stop him; just let him get it out of his system. His hands found their way into my blonde hair and eventually I started kissing him back. I felt tiny under his big hands, another reason why I didn't like kissing him.

The other reason is because I don't feel any spark. When you're in love, aren't you supposed to feel it?

His kissing is sloppy, his lips are cold, and he's just too rough.

But the thing I want the most is warmth.

I want to be human again!

He suddenly broke away angrily and walked away from me. To my surprise, I felt an overwhelming sadness overcome me. The sudden realisation that I'm never going to live a normal life was threatening to break me down.

Being a vampire is unfair. It's almost like being human but not quite. It's a grasp at straws.

I can't even cry!

"Get over it!" Emmett's loud, booming voice filled the silence. I almost jumped. "You're never going to be human! Why can't you just be happy to live forever with me? Aren't I good enough for you?" His face looked pained as he stared at me, but then it turned bitter. "Wait, what am I thinking? Of course I'm not good enough for you. Nobody is ever good enough for Rosalie."

His words ripped a hole through me but I didn't let him see it. I just looked at him coldly, keeping emotions off of my face.

"I'm leaving." I said softly, and before he could say anything else, I was out of there and running back to Carlisle's home.

"Rose?" I heard Edward call but I just brushed past him and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I couldn't stop the thoughts running through my mind, so I knew Edward already knows what happened. I sighed and sat heavily down on the couch, my face in my hands.

I heard the door open and Edward's scent filled my nose. He sat down next to me, close, but not quite touching.

"Rose-" he began but I snapped.

"No! Shut up! You have no idea what it's like for me!" I screamed at him, anger now making my vision red. "I didn't ask for this! I don't want to be like you! I don't want to have to feed off of animals to survive! I want to be human!"

"We've had this conversation before Rose."

"Get out!" I shouted, suddenly pushing him as hard as I could. He didn't move so I pushed him again and again before he got the message. He left without another word and I finally started sobbing. My eyes were stinging, needing the tears that couldn't come. I got up and kicked over my bookcase in a fit of anger, letting out a scream of frustration.

Eventually I calmed down and sat back on the couch, feeling drained. I looked out the large windows and saw the sun rising up from behind the trees. It was beautiful, big, and orange.

That was one thing I liked about being a vampire. I didn't have to sleep so I could watch the sun rise every morning. I never get tired of seeing it. It always calms me down.

As soon as that thought disappeared, another one reappeared, reminding me that I had to go to school. Or as I like to put it, hell. Spending all day around humans, pretending to be one is not only torture to my thirst, but also it is mentally damaging. I have to pretend to be a human every day just so I won't be killed.

I sighed, got up and went to my wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. Everybody else in this family has a purpose, or a power. Me? I just stand there and look pretty. Although that's not too hard. Even as a human I was very attractive but becoming a vampire intensified those looks and I've basically become the most beautiful person in the world.

I actually really like that.

"Rose! We have to go to school!" I heard a pissed off Emmett yell. I rolled my eyes and walked as slow as I could down the stairs just to piss him off even more. "Why do you have to be such a brat?" he hissed in my ear as I reached the bottom. I looked at him and gave him a flirty smile.

"That's what I'm best at baby." I heard him sigh and I grinned. I walked outside and towards our big red BMW. Carlisle wanted us to be inconspicuous so naturally Emmett bought a big, flashy car. Edward complained so he ended up getting a fancy Volvo.

Money is not an issue in this family.

"Hey Rose!" I heard a cheerful voice call. Alice bounced into view with Jasper in tow, holding her hand. Alice's hair was jutting in all directions and Jasper was looking like he was constipated, like usual.

"Hey," I muttered. Both of them rolled their eyes and I suddenly felt calm, and happy. "Jasper! Cut it out!" I snapped. Jasper was using his power to manipulate my emotions again and I hated it.

"Sorry, just thought you needed it. You look a little," he hesitated. "Stressed."

"I'm fine." I growled and got into the car without another word. Soon after Emmett appeared and got in the front seat silently. I have really pissed him off. Without warning Emmett stepped on the gas and we flew down the streets. This would be considered fast to humans, but to me it's still frustratingly slow.

Five minutes later, we stopped outside the dreary building called Forks High School. I hopped out the car, ignoring the usual stares we get. Edward appeared by my side looking tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked. His jaw clenched even further.

"You'll find out soon enough." he muttered, sounding strained. I frowned. What the hell is he talking about? I shook it off and walked across the parking lot towards the building. The humans' conversations drifted in and out of focus, and I caught bits of it, mainly concerning about a new girl called Bella.

Was that what was bothering Edward? I shook it off and went to my first class, settling down at the back, preparing to not listen like I usually do. The teacher started his pointless lecture about some war that I was probably alive in and then the bell finally went for lunch or something.

Well we had to go in the cafeteria.

I walked through the doors and my attention was immediately caught by a mouth-watering, human scent. I'd never smelt anything like it. It had my mouth salivating venom. I stood there for a moment, trying my best to keep in control. Where was the smell coming from? No human has ever made me so thirsty.

I realised I'd been standing on the spot like a weirdo so I swallowed hard and walked to our normal table where the Cullen's usually sit. Nobody ever talks to us, because we were outcasts. Beautiful, strange and different.

I sat down next to Emmett, who put his arm around me. I still felt bad vibes coming from him but he was trying to forget what happened between us.

"Can you guys smell that?" I hissed lowly, so only they could hear. They looked at me puzzled except for Edward who nodded grimly.

"New girl." he said, still sounding strained. I looked around the cafeteria wildly, looking for my new source of entertainment.

And then I found her.

She was staring right at me with chocolate brown eyes. She had pale, pale skin, almost as pale as mine. Brown, long hair.

She was beautiful and smelt amazing.

Jealousy coursed through my veins but I couldn't seem to look away. She was enticing, interesting. I heard Edward hiss at me and I turned around in alarm.

"Jesus Christ, keep out of my head." I snapped at him.

"Stop thinking about the human like that then." he snapped back.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked confused.

"Bella Swan, the new girl. She came from Phoenix. Chief Swan's daughter." Alice answered. I looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"I had a vision about her. I'm not sure why though." she said frowning. I turned around and saw again that Bella was looking at me, her eyes slightly wide. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed. I laughed lightly but caught myself.

What the hell? The others were looking at me strangely and I scowled at them.

"Rose," Edward said warningly.

"What do you think I'm going to do Edward?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Give me some credit." I got up and walked slowly out of the cafeteria doors, chucking my untouched food into the bin.

"Excuse me?" I suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice say, timidly. I turned around, ready to tell them to piss off when my eyes met those chocolate brown ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my God I'm going to kill her! Her delicious blood was calling out to me; begging me to feed off of her. I could barely control myself. Her cute eyes looked at me in concern. I took a deep breath, and held it managing to cut the smell off a little bit.

"What do you want?" I asked as coldly as I could without breathing. She looked a little taken aback and guilt appeared in my stomach.

What the hell!? I never feel guilty for anyone! Especially a human! Guilt was then taken over by anger. How dare she make me feel like this? Who does she think she is? Coming along with her, cute brown eyes, and insatiable scent.

"I, um, I'm new here and I couldn't help but see you-" she started rambling and I found myself captured by her voice. She really was adorable.

"Rose?" I almost groaned. I turned around to see Emmett sauntering down the hallway. I looked back at Bella and she almost seemed scared. I grinned. Emmett did have that effect on humans. "Who's this?" he asked, putting his arm around me. I just shrugged. I'd forgotten her name already.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Chief's daughter?" Emmett asked. She just nodded. I rolled my eyes, bored. Suddenly a door from down the hall opened, causing a draft. The gust of wind blew Bella's hair back and I caught a strong waft of her scent. I froze under Emmett's arm. I clenched my teeth and squeezed my hands into fists, trying my hardest not to kill her right there and then. Emmett must have realised what was happening because he turned me around hastily.

"Well, we should be going. Nice to meet you Bella!" he called, and shoved me roughly down the hall and into an empty classroom. I was going mad from thirst, my throat burning.

"Calm down Rose!" He wrapped his arms tightly around me, not letting me move. I couldn't budge under his muscles and I struggled; futile. I was panting, the need taking over my senses. There wasn't anything more that I would like to do than to go back there and suck her blood.

Oh God.

"Think of what killing her would do. Think of her father! Think of us! We'd have to move again."

"Let me go!" I shouted at Emmett.

"You're stronger than this Rose. You can't kill her. You know that." he whispered in my ear. His words were going straight over my head. I wasn't thinking properly. All I could think of was her beautiful face and scent.

I've never wanted someone so badly in my life.

Suddenly the classroom door slammed open and a furious Edward was standing there. Unfortunately for both of them, opening the door caused Bella's scent to drift in and I went mad again. I raced towards Edward catching him off guard, ignoring Emmett's cries behind me. I took a deep breath and realised Bella was still nearby.

"I can't let you do this Rose!" Edward was suddenly in front of me. Blocking my way. He had always been the fastest out of all of us.

I could still hear the other humans in the cafeteria but it wouldn't be long until the bell for class went. I'm running out of time! I hissed at Edward and he rushed forward, picking me up. I slammed my fists against his back but he was too strong.

"Let me go you bastard!" He ignored me and proceeded to flit at vampire speed out of the school and far, far away. So far away I couldn't smell Bella anymore and I slowly began to go back to myself.

Oh shit, what did I do?

Edward put me down and turned on me angrily.

"I read your thoughts! I knew what you were going to do, what you wanted to do!" he shouted at me loudly in the forest we were in. "You could have jeopardised everything! Why do you have to be so selfish all the time Rose?! Can't you, just for once, think about somebody other than yourself!?"

What is this, pick on Rosalie day? I have got nothing but bullshit from Emmett and now Edward! Give me a break!

"I told you to leave my head alone!" I said pathetically. "And you have no idea how hard that was for me! Did you smell that human?!" I hissed. "I've never wanted somebody's blood more in my life!" Edward was silent for a moment and I paced, angrily.

Stupid Bella. Ruining everything.

"I knew how you felt Rose. Her blood was calling out to me too," he whispered softly. "But I obviously have more self-control." I blinked at him, shocked.

"Excuse me? I have heaps of self-control!" He scoffed at me.

"Oh yeah, clearly! After that little display at school, I can so tell you have more self-control than me." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

"She just took me by surprise! I have never met someone who smells that amazing Edward. You can't blame me!" He sighed.

"I don't blame you Rose. But you have to be more careful. I don't think you should come to school for a while."

"What!?" I exclaimed. "How do you expect me to get used to being around her if I don't go to school?" He was silent. "Edward, I'm serious. I'm not leaving Forks! I actually like it here and I'm not letting one little, insignificant human mess this up. Please!" I was practically begging now. It was true, I loved Forks. I finally felt like I had a home here. He still had doubt clear on his face. "You don't call the shots here anyway. Let's go ask Carlisle and Esme and see what they think." I smiled smugly. Yes, that's a good idea. I know Carlisle will give me another chance.

"Fine." I smirked and started running back towards home, following the familiar scents. I knew Edward was behind me because I could hear his faint footsteps on the grass.

We finally got back to our home and I burst through the door. I knew Carlisle was home because he didn't have to work today and Esme was always home.

"Esme! Carlisle! We have something important to discuss!" I called. In a flash both of them were downstairs. Edward was scowling by the door.

"What's wrong Rosalie?' Carlisle asked, looking concerned.

"Rosalie doesn't have self-control." Edward said. I glared at him.

"Shut up!"

"Well it's true!

"You two, be quiet now and tell us what's wrong." Esme said, calming me down slightly.

"There's a new girl who's just moved to Forks from Phoenix. Bella Swan." I said.

"Chief Swan's daughter?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and Esme motioned me to continue.

"Rosalie almost put us all in danger by not being able to control herself. She wanted to kill Bella." Edward said before I could continue. Carlisle and Esme looked at me in shock.

"It's not my fault! Her blood is so enticing…" I trailed off, my throat burning again at the sudden thought of Bella.

"You're thinking about her now!" Edward exploded.

"Keep out of my damn head!" I yelled back.

"Be quiet! Stop acting like children." Esme scolded. I frowned and muttered under my breath but I stopped talking.

"We must just be grateful nothing bad happened." Carlisle said, sighing.

"Yeah because I was there! I had to pick her up and run her away from the school!" Edward added.

"Don't act all innocent Edward! You told me her blood called to you as well!"

"It did, but clearly not as much as it did to you." I bit my lip slightly. Damn you Bella!

"Edward said I should stay off school for a while, but I don't want to. I will be able to control myself this time. I'll just stay away from Bella," Carlisle and Esme seemed to be in deep thought and I felt like panicking. "Please, just give me tomorrow. I don't want to mess up in Forks. I love it here and I don't want to move again so soon. I promise I will be able to control myself." Carlisle nodded.

"Okay, you can go to school tomorrow. But if it's too much for you, you must get away. I don't particularly want to leave Forks either." I grinned triumphantly and Edward groaned.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I turned to Edward. "And I'll prove you wrong, mark my words. I am not screwing up this time." He nodded at me.

"You better be right. I don't want this girl to die just because you were careless." I frowned.

"Why do you care if she dies or not? She's just another human," I saw hesitation in his eyes and it clicked. "Oh my God! You like her!" I exclaimed.

"Is this true son?" Carlisle asked behind me, sounding shocked.

"No!" he spluttered. "Of course not! I would never put someone in danger like that!" He turned and walked into the piano room.

"Rose, don't push him too far honey." I faced Esme, shock still clear on my face. I don't know why but I felt uneasy and a little bit jealous.

"H-he can't like her, I mean, he just can't!" I stammered.

"If he said he doesn't like her, he doesn't. Just drop it Rose." Carlisle warned. I nodded, not really wanting to keep talking about this anyway. I suddenly heard the tinkering of piano keys and I gasped. Edward hasn't played in years. I felt overwhelmed and went outside. It was just starting to rain, making the forest look beautiful. Its trees shimmering under the drops of water.

My blonde hair was starting to get drenched and I knew I probably looked like a drowned rat but I didn't care. I started to jog through the forest, trying to blank my mind.

I never felt like I had my own privacy with Edward. I know he tries not to but he can't help reading our minds and it's so annoying. There are no secrets with him.

A rustle up ahead brought my attention and the smell of a buck filled my nose. I know I only hunted last night but being around Bella has made my throat burn. If I'm going to survive tomorrow I have to feed twice as much.

Time to hunt!


	3. Chapter 3

I can't do this. As soon as I stepped into the school hallway, Bella's blood filled my nostrils, yet she was nowhere near me. It was as if I was deliberately trying to find her scent.

No Rosalie, I scolded myself. You have to do this just to prove that Edward is wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emmett whispered in my ear. The whole family knows the whole ordeal. I can still feel their disappointed looks… "Do you need to leave?" I turned around and glared at him.

"No! I do not need to go home!" I said through gritted teeth, trying not to breathe. Emmett rolled his eyes and just walked off. He was still pissed at me.

Whatever.

"Oh my God, that Bella chick is so hot. I wander if she'll go to the formal with me?" I stopped in my tracks and saw that Newton kid talking to his friend by their lockers. I almost laughed at that. Why would someone like Bella want to go out with him? He's not even good looking. He's a typical jock! Blonde hair, blue eyes, baby face; he looked like he hadn't even hit puberty yet.

"Um no, I was going to ask her." The other kid retorted. Newton chuckled.

"No offense dude, but why would she go with you?"

"Why would she go with you?" His voice was getting louder now, and I watched in amusement, Bella's scent almost distracted from my mind.

"Because I'm the most popular guy in this school!"

"So? Maybe she doesn't go for looks." The other guy said, angrily. I rolled my eyes; what girl goes for a guy who is ugly? By now, some other kids had stopped to see what the fuss was about.

"Yeah right!" Newton scoffed and turned around to take some books out of his locker. Suddenly, his friend's fist shot out and cuffed him in the chin.

"What the hell!?" Newton whipped around looking angry as hell. I was slightly surprised that this argument has escalated as quickly as it has but I was also finding it funny. Is that bad? Eh.

Newton retaliated by throwing a swift punch at the other kid's eye. People were chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" over and over. This must be the most entertainment they've had in ages. And it's all because of Bella. Jealousy suddenly coursed through my body. Why don't I have boys fighting over me?

Suddenly Bella's mouth- watering scent filled my nose and I almost killed everyone in the hallway. The burning in my throat was fierce, but not as bad as it was yesterday.

"Hey! You guys! Stop fighting!" Bella raced between the two boys who were close to drawing blood from each other. If blood did start to appear, it wouldn't just be me who would have trouble controlling themselves. I watched the whole thing, painfully, reminding myself that I was not a killer and that it's not worth it.

"This guy was talking shit about you so I stood up for you." Newton said, boastfully sticking his chest out. I almost puked.

"That's total bullshit!" The other guy exclaimed. Bella had gone red from the attention.

"I don't care what it was about! You're about to graduate and you're acting like children!" Bella exclaimed hotly, and I couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was angry. There was a sudden hiss in my ear and I startled, turning around to see Edward standing there, looking pissed as hell.

"Control your thoughts!"

"Hey, at least I'm not thinking about how to kill her." I growled under my breath.

"I don't care. You're thinking inappropriate thoughts about a human." I scoffed.

"Don't be a hypocrite. We all know you like this girl," He went silent and I grinned. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Bitch."

"Dick." I retorted. He made a frustrated sound in his throat and stormed off, pushing his way through the now big crowd. What a baby.

"I wanted to ask you to the prom." Newton said, now looking bashful. Bella looked taken aback and slightly pleased. That got jealousy coursing through my body… _again._

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to the prom with either of you. Especially after this little performance," My insides did a little flip at those words. Bella turned around and walked away, all the boys staring after her. I had the sudden urge to walk after her but I refrained myself. Doing that would put her in danger.

The bell suddenly went and everybody groaned, walking away to their classes.

Kill. Me.

High School is so freaking boring! It's the same classes, same people, and the same things every day. I have to be honest and say that High School has to be my hell.

"Alright class! You're all dismissed. Have a good weekend." The teacher announced.

"Finally!" I exclaimed and got up, racing out of the doorway, ignoring all the stares I was getting. All I wanted to do was go home.

But things can never be that simple can it?

"Rose!" Edward's voice sounded from behind me; urgently. He grabbed my shoulder when I tried to ignore him.

"All I want to do is go home, is that so hard!?" I snapped at him.

"Bella is waiting by your car. I've already warned Emmett." he said lowly.

"What!?" I shouted, causing students to look at us.

"Be quiet!" Edward hissed. "Now I think you should-"

"No," I interrupted. "I'm not letting some stupid human prevent me from using my car!"

"Listen to me! I don't want you to cause a scene! Just run home Rose."

"No!" I insisted. "I'm going to prove to you right now that I can control myself by telling this annoying girl to piss off!" I walked away from him and out of the school doors, knowing he was following me. Doubt was starting to form in my mind; what if I lose control?

Too late.

I could see Bella shifting nervously on her feet, standing beside our car. I rolled my eyes. Who does this human think she is?

"Hey." Bella said quietly when I appeared next to her. I was hit once again by her scent, my mouth filled with venom and I almost groaned. Edward elbowed me; hard. I glared at him and he gave me a warning look.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice coming out strained. I could feel my eyes turning black and I struggled to keep under control. She looked slightly hurt by my rudeness but right now, I couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry Bella. Just ignore Rose; she's like this with everyone." Edward said, surprisingly smooth. Bella's beautiful eyes flickered to his and she visibly relaxed.

"I am not!" I growled, irritated. Edward rolled his eyes. "Seriously Bella, what are you doing?"

"You know my name?"

"Um yeah? Remember, you told me your name before." I said, frowning. She blushed a bright red, the sudden blood appearing in her cheeks made my stomach clench from need.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well I just wanted to say hi and I guess I wanted to see if the rumours were true." Edward chuckled behind me and I grimaced.

"Well are they?" I asked, expecting a yes. Surprisingly she shook her head.

"No, not at all. You're… fascinating." And with that, she walked off. I watched her in silence, as she crossed the parking lot towards a big, red, old looking truck.

"Well that was…" Edward trailed off.

"Interesting?" I offered, now being able to breathe with a sigh of relief. Edward suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"She smells so damn good!" he said between chuckles. "And, you proved me wrong. You are strong enough and I'm sorry I doubted you." I grinned.

"You should know by now to not underestimate me Eddie." I winked at him and got into the BMW.

Bella really is beautiful.

And interesting.

I really want to get to know her.


End file.
